Eternal Is Forever
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: "I dont know kiba,I dont get a good feeling from the new kid."He gives me the chills."Naruto said.thinking about the strange occurrence he had last night where a boy crawled through his window and threatened to kill him,Yaoi narutoXsasuke read and review.
1. Introduction

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are going too be in this story._**

**_It is yaoi so if you don't like yaoi don't read it.

* * *

_**_Eternal is forever _

_Itroduction_

It was easy falling asleep with the soothing sound of the wind wishing through out

My room. Completely *thonk* What was that? I thought to myself suddenly something covered my mouth. "Shhh! I wont hurt you love, If I take my hand off of your mouth will you promise me you won't scream?" "Mmhmm." I mumbled. He slowly lifted his hand off my mouth and trailed his fingers down my jaw line. I smacked his hand away, Jumped up, startled him, and ran quickly to the other side of my room.

"Wh- who the hell are you! And what the fuck are you doing in my room!" I yelled, a bit too loud. "Umm well... Hiding...from the cops." He said fairly subtly. "Oh well thank you .That makes me feel much better." I scoffed "And hey you didn't answer my first question!" Clearly ignoring me he goes on. " I'm not a killer!" "Not what I thought." "Not a rapist either. Well the killer Part...hmm. I'm a Yankee." "Beg your pardon." I chuckled. "Like yanker-doodle Yankee or have sex with your sister hillbilly?" He ignored the comment. I then straightened up, noticing that this is not a situation to be joking around in. I have no idea what this guys intentions are towards me. "Don't flatter yourself. And obviously you don't get it... A way to put it is like a gang member. Like the Triads. Or Hells Angels. Only lamer." He pouted. "Well again that makes me feel loads better! Now that I have a killer/Yankee in my room, And what do you mean don't flatter yourself and-" "Shhh!" He slowly walked up to me Slammed me up against the wall and said if I didn't tell anybody he wouldn't kill me.


	2. School Life

School sucks. There are twenty seven people in my class including m best friend Sakura... my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Then there's Neji. Supposedly the hottest guy in the school. I think otherwise. He's surprisingly not one of those jock assholes either. Which makes me happy.

"Aaaah the math class" He said relaxed "The most-"

"Oh boy shut up Neji! I swear if you say one more smartass thing ill throw a textbook at your head!" Sakura said happily.

"Fine" Neji sighed then glanced up like he had a clever plan in his head. Sat up very slowly and seductively, stood over Sakura really close.

"I won't say anything 'Smart Ass' if you give me a big smooch!" He sat there with his lip puckered.

"Pppppppphhhht. like hell Neji! I wouldn't touch you with a fifty foot pole! Unless I was hitting you with it of course."

He snatched her hand and slid it up his shirt slowly. "Mmmm feel that? Nice eh? Oh shit! Would you look at that you're touching me! Guess you couldn't resist huh?"

Yeah you guessed it, Young love Neji and Sakura are dating. Sakura just doesn't like showing affection in front of everybody. I'm single... No surprise there. I haven't had a boyfriend since grade seven. Not to mention that I go held back in grade nine. So that's five years. Alone. You know I'm ugly when.

"You're not ugly Hun." Madara said while kissing my cheek. Making me blush. He always plays jokes on me like that. I know he doesn't actually like me though. When I look up he's already at the other side of the classroom. "Dude. Your face is red. Are you okay? Are you sick?" Sakura said with worried eyes. "No i-im fine." Giving her a reassuring look. "Okay." She slid rightward into her desk as I sat there looking all around the classroom.

Typical. Whiteboard. Teacher's desk with one apple on it. A name tag saying Kakashi Hatake. His desk was always messy. Never the organized teacher. Then I started to think on how weird our school is. Not only the students but the actual school. It's really high Tec. You have to have a passport name card thing with you at all times. Without it you can't do anything. Can't get into your classroom can't get food. One good thing is that we have elevators. One bad thing is that if the power cuts out us can't do anything. We would be stuck in a small crowded room. No food or water. Quite scary if you ask me. I've talked to the principal about it but he didn't even take it to thought, apparently it'll never happen. Our schools supposedly like the titanic. Unsinkable. Won't ever quit bla bla bibbaty bla. It's all bull. Look at what happened to the ship!

"Hey! Hey guys! Did you hear that were getting a new kid! I hear it's a guy!"

"Mmmmmm maybe grade a beef!" I thought out loud. Everybody in my class laughed at me. I usually like it when they laugh with me not at me! So I had to save myself. "Well... maybe... you know... ugh there are a lot of other guys hotter than Neji!" Sakura shot me a glare; I glanced back with apologetic eyes.

"Oh god! Hey people!" Kiba screamed from across the room making motions that the new kid is fat. They all looked at Kiba then slowly turned to me in silence. Then suddenly burst into hysterical laughter.

"uh... Well... oh shut it there's grade "A" beef that could be fat!"

"Yeah beef" scoffed Shikamaru from his seat.

"Oh I get it! Like beef like a cow!" Ino said stupidly. We all ignored.

"Oh again shut up!" I went on. "You're not any hotter than Sai over there!" I said with a full amount of sarcasm.

"Blah! I'm hot!" said Sai.

"Everybody! Shut up he's coming!"

A very masculine, tall, slender guy, No, man walked into the classroom wearing a black avenged Sevenfold sweater, baggy blue jeans, and old worn out shoes. For some reason he sent chills up my spine. "Oi!'' yelled our teacher "we have a new student..." he wined. "His name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. We already have a seat set in this class for you right over there." he lifted her boney finger and pointed at the seat next to me.

Sasuke smiled and was obviously holding back a chuckle. "Is that a girl or a guy?" I glared and paid no attention to the students laughing as well. I just looked down at my work. Well it was more like doodling. "You can sit right next to HIM." he emphasized.

Sasuke smiled and sat down. "You look appalled? Am I really that ugly? Not grade "A" beef?" He snickered. "No. Z!" I said stupidly. He coughed. But in a way it sounded more like a laugh. "Ouch. You're not good at making first impressions are you?" I ignored the question and went on with my doodling. The rest of the day went by really slow. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke had to sit by me in every class. Well except chemistry. That's one thing we don't have. But there's something about him that I find irritating. I feel like I know him. His scent his voice. It gives me chills. Vaguely familiar


	3. Rejected

Ugh gym class. I thought to myself.

"Hate it." pointed out Deidara. Almost like he red my mind.

"Dislike" the coach corrected. "Four laps Mr. Dono." We all laughed quietly.

"Badminton. Well since i'm such and amazing coach. I'm sure that you all know how to play. So just have fun. Oh and Pein no hitting people with the rackets."

"Even if they scuff up my new shoes?"

"Even then bud"

"Don't call me bud jack-ass"

"Well don't call me jack-ass bud. And don't talk to me in that tone of voice young man." "I can talk to you in whatever tone I want old man!"

Pein and the coach always get into fights.

"Hmm badminton eh?" Sasuke said

"Yeah badminton. The most-"Sai cut Neji off.

"You are the most annoying thing that ever lived!" Sai raised his elegant hand

"Hello, I'm Sai"

"Sasuke." He returned the greeting.

"Wicked is it like German-."

"Don't Mind him, He will have a lot of Questions. I'm Ino, Nice to meet you."

Sasuke shook the girl's boney cold hand.

"I'm Sasuke. And I have a question. Him, Naruto, is he available?" He questioned.

"Oooooh you like him? Find him interesting? Well trust me I'm way more interesting that him." She said jealously. Running her boney fingers up his arm and back down again.

"Well yeah I do. And Hun news flash, you have a boyfriend." He pointed to a guy across the gym. "Better not keep him waiting" Sasuke smirked and walked away. 'not to mention that I am clearly gay." He mumbled

I snuck out of class; I hate gym, so I usually run around the hallways. Hey at least I run.

"You're cute."

"Hmm?" I turn around and see Sasori, The guy I've been crushing on since grade five.

"I beg your pardon?" I said nervously

"I said you're cute. Your standing there and I know your thinking intently because you making a whole lot of faces. It's cute. I felt the blood rush to my face

"Umm did you just decide to notice me?"

"What do you mean?'' Sasori said

"I've liked you since your second year of grade nine. I've never got the guts to ask you out until now. So here I am asking you out."

"Wow... um... Really...um...s-s-sh-sure." 'Wow this day is getting better-.'

"Ahahahhaha good one dude!" Pein and Zetsu come out from the corner laughing intensely

"Ha-ha you fag! Did you really think that he would go out with you?" Pein said

"Ha dream on faggit!" Laughed Zetsu.

Sasori's face went pale .then completely red, when I notice he was trying so hard not to laugh while I was trying harder not to cry. I held it all in took a deep breath smacked my knee to make it move and turned and walked away. When I got around the corner no one was there so I just burst into tears. Ran through the hallway with my tears blurring my sight. I smacked into something hard and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I looked up rubbed my eyes and seen my older brother Kyuubi standing over me held out his hand and lifted me into his arms. "Bro what's wrong? Tell me." "Sasori, z-z-Zetsu and Pein" I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my head.

"I've got you, I'm here" He reassured me. "Ill take you home and you can settle there okay?"

"No its okay. It's not the first time that they've done something like that. But thanks though" I hugged him and he kissed me on the forehead and walked away muttering something under his breath. It sounded something like 'gnakikthrasnywy'. Well that was an amazing class.

"Wooooh! End of the day!"

"Sai Hunny shut up." Ino said while laughing.

"Why do you need to be so mean to ugly people?" Sai said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha so you admit that you are ugly!" not picking up on the sarcasm

"Well at least you don't have to face rejection." she glanced at Sasuke with disgust. He coughed uncomfortably.

"Well I do. Although my one true love remains myself. I reject myself on occasion just to make it interesting."

"Well. Spare us the details of what you do to yourself at night." Ino laughed.

"So, Naruto How was skipping gym?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't really do much." I replied.

"Well you did a lot more than Sakura did that's for sure" Neji said

"Anyway." Sakura continued "...Jerk. Um so how was it?" She turned to me

"Oh, uh it was good ...Fairly"

"Awe you look like you have been crying" Pein said all high and mighty.

"Well. I was running in the halls and smacked into my bro. really hard and fell. Had a nose bleed so yeah..." I assured everybody.

"Mmhmm I'm so sure." Scoffed Pein. I glanced at Sakura and noticed she had her worried eyes on me. So before I owed her an explanation I snatched my stuff and ran out of the school


End file.
